


Stay with me

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuichi?”“What?”“I love you.”





	Stay with me

_“Why can’t you forget him?”_

Kame rolled through the covers, bothered.

He kept thinking again and again to that conversation, happened weeks before.

He had never thought he was letting out something like that but, actually, it was plausible for Yuichi to see it that way.

It was plausible that he couldn’t see what Kame meant to show, it was plausible for him to be diffident, it was plausible that he didn’t believe him, because in his place perhaps Kame wouldn’t have believed himself either.

_“And why can’t you realize that it’s over for me?”_

_“Because I’ve known you too long to believe it’s ever going to be over.”_

Nakamaru had never been an open kind of guy; he had never told him what he actually thought about he and Jin.

He had been by his side though, always.

He had always offered him a shoulder to cry on, keeping in silence to listen to all the younger had to say, never expressing his opinion on it.

He always stayed there and watched the flow of events, and so it was that taking a stand of his that scared Kame the most.

He was afraid of seeing him go away, of being him the one to keep him distant, if he really wouldn’t have managed to let him see what he wanted right now, when Jin was far from his thoughts, when he had taken his final decision.

_“Why do you think I keep being around you, then?”_

_“Because you don’t know how to be alone, Kazuya.”_

Of all the people Kamenashi had thought could’ve hurt him, he would’ve never expected it from Yuichi.

He thought he would’ve shrugged and ignored the issue, like he always did. That he would’ve let time go by and things to be fixed on their own, making him forget that discussion, and how Kame had exposed himself with him.

He hadn’t expected an attack.

He hadn’t expected his words to hurt him so much.

He had gotten afraid of that pain, because it had been months since he had felt such an intense one, because he had never let himself being hurt by someone that wasn’t Akanishi.

And he loved Jin, god had he loved him.

Now that there was someone different hurting him, he didn’t know what to do.

He had left without saying another word, without defending himself from that accusation, because he didn’t even know whether it was unfounded or not.

And Yuichi had gotten his way, and hadn’t even tried to stop him.

Kame had thought about it for days, and in the end he had gotten tired.

Tired of his own stupid pride, tired of the tag he had pinned on for so many years now, tired of being incapable of doing something to help himself.

_“Yuichi?”_

_“What?”_

_“I love you.”_

Kame rolled over once again, snorting.

Distractedly, he crossed over the other side of the bed, accidentally hitting the other man’s arm; Yuichi jumped up, startled.

“What happened?” he murmured, his eyes half-closed and his hair a mess.

Kazuya smiled at the confused look on his face and shook his head.

“Nothing happened, I can’t sleep. You can, though, so please, keep doing that.” he said, pushing on his shoulder to make him lay down again, while Nakamaru nodded slowly.

“Come here.” he muttered then, stretching out an arm.

Kame hesitated for a split second, little accustomed to that side of Yuchi he wasn’t familiar with.

But in the end he got closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Goodnight.” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I love you.” he added then, his voice even lower, almost as if he didn’t want to be heard.

When he saw Nakamaru’s lips turning into a smile, though, he was glad.

“I love you too.” he replied.

His tone said that he was asleep than awake, but Kame didn’t care.

It still seemed to him like the best thing he had ever heard.


End file.
